thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 88th Hunger Games
The arena clock was counting down from sixty. The tributes were on their plates, eager to kill and grab supplies. Forty seconds, thirty seconds, ten seconds. Each tribute was ready to do what they wanted to. But first, let's start at the beginning. Information and Rules I have, like, never finished any of my games. I hope to change that. So... Astrid Mae won the last games, but died before the hovercraft came. Basically, this happens the year after. There aren't any twists. Rules *No reservations unless you did something special *No sponsor money, but there's rewards for special things. *No being rude *A Lunaii is required and I'd prefer it's uncropped without a background. *Please follow at least the Old School template on the Fill-Out Page. Tributes Alliances Careers: Cyan Vesta, Mahogany Vesta, Akumai Kubaya, Candy Orenson, Uzi Kystrel, Kanani Alsia, Cove Lowson, Paulette Cerulean, Daenerys Kystrel, Konami Aretino, Wire Elec Anti-Careers: Mallory Percistance, Snowflake Pawpaw, Alice Withers, Blade Spectrus, Zyana Howel District 7 Alliance: '''Brux Kronin, Janine Kronin '''District 3, 5, and 11 Alliance: Ranur Caw, Jordan Maple, Dennis Rystentia Alone: '''Solar Energy, Gaia Yew, Fox Readen '''Undecided: Adrelis Monricer, Havana Bentley, Cario Paradox, Isaac Blade, James Dant, Radiant Tayz, Leona Soleil, Hel Danorum Gallery BlueAngel.png|Cyan Vesta RedAngel.png|Mahogany Vesta Solar Energy.png|Solar Energy Adrelis.png|Adrelis Monricer Tenshin.png|Akumai Kubaya District 1 - Candy Orenson.png|Candy Orenson UziKystrel.png|Uzi Kystrel Kanani 2.png|Kanani Alsia UpdatedRanurlunaii.png|Ranur Caw Mallory.png|Mallory Percistance Cove.png|Cove Lowson PauletteCerulean.png|Paulette Cerulean DennisRystentia.png|Dennis Rystentia Kimberly Reaping.png|Havana Bentley Cario 2.png|Cario Paradox Snowflake Pawpaw.png|Snowflake Pawpaw BruxKonin.png|Brux Konin Janinewithblueeyes.png|Janine Konin District 4 - Isaac Blade.png|Isaac Blade Daenerys.png|Daenerys Kystrel District 6 - James Dant.png|James Dant Gaia Yew.png|Gaia Yew Konami.png|Konami Aretino District 10 - Alice Withers lunaii.png|Alice Withers Blade lunaii.png|Blade Spectrus JordanMaple.png|Jordan Maple RadiantTayz.png|Radiant Tayz LeonaSoleil.png|Leona Soleil Wire.png|Wire Elec HelDanorum.png|Hel Danorum Fox 2.png|Fox Readen New - won from auction.png|Zyana Howel Training Scores & Odds Too Lazy to do, ask below if you want them The Games 'Day One : Death is Among Us' The wind howls in the cold desert. Snow covers the ground and is still falling, sticking to the ice already formed on it. There's no water source to be seen apart from the snow and ice, and who knows what could be in that? The tributes, even the Careers, are all uneasy at the arena. They'd expected it to be a forest, or a town, or something more accomodating to their strengths and weaknesses. But the Gamemakers knew what they were looking for and made the opposite. Janine Konin (7) desperately looks around for her brother. It's hard for anybody to see anything, what with the snow coming down hard and the wind blowing directly in their faces. Janine (7) thinks she sees Brux (7), but she won't be sure until she can see his face. Kanani (2) squints her beautiful light blue eyes to try to make out the Cornucopia and where her allies are. Next to her is the young Jordan (11). Kanani (2) makes sure she's looking at her, and gives Jordan (11) a smirk. Jordan (11) lets out a small, shrill shriek. The clock continues to tick down, and it's at the thirty-second mark. The tributes get into a running stance. They're going to have to trudge through snow-covered ice to reach the supplies they so desperately need. Some need weapons. Others want supplies. Others just want to high-tail it out of there. The gong rings, and chaos erupts. Mahogany © steps off her plate and into the thick layer of snow. It reaches her mid-shin. She steps as fast as she can to the Cornucopia, and looks for her signature weapon, throwing knives. She steps outside of the Cornucopia and falls flat on her bottom. "God damn!" she shouts, rubbing her back. She limps to the back of the Cornucopia and sits down, vulnerable but still ready to kill. At the same time, her brother reaches the Cornucopia and goes to the back to defend her. Wire (13) reaches the Cornucopia after some difficult walking. He picks up a spear and a backpack. He begins to run out, but is stopped when his district partner, Hel (13) throws a knife towards him. Wire (13), not knowing this was his district partner through the snow, shoves the spear into her stomach and the first cannon goes off. BOOM! Death Chart Category:MissRandomStuff's Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction